Hey there, little princess
by Maano
Summary: "You're like Cinderella. You're a princess, just like mommah. You should be princesses together" - Brittana
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

A voice echoes through the cold winter air. I stop my movement and look around. It's dark around me, and beside a family of ducks, I do not see a living soul.

"Hello..?" I ask. My breath freezes, and the wind takes my words out in the darkness. I hear a noise and turn around.

No one.

I look behind me once more and decide it was probably all in my head. I put my earphones in and continue jogging. I run a tour around the lake, but when I arrive at the same spot, I can't help but to stop again.

I have always been too curious for my own good.

I take out my Ipod for a bit of light, and take a few steps forward. "Is anyone there?" I call. A twig cracks beneath my feet.

I'm playing with the thought of actually going off the path, and walking further through the trees. But it scares me too, so I just stand there, not knowing what to do.

"Hello?"

My eyes widen as I hear the voice again. It's louder, as if the person is closer to me. Then, I hear the footsteps. They are soft, light. Like from a little child.

I still don't see anyone and I start to freak out a bit.

"Is somebody there?"

I want to run away, but now the voice is clear to me. It sounds like a little girl.

I suddenly feel someone pulling on my vest. I turn around and look down at a little girl. She looks at me questionly.

She doesn't really look like a ghost to me.

"Hello?" she asks again, and I try to smile. "Hey .. What are you doing here, all by yourself?" I say, while kneeling down.

She curls some hair around her finger and looks down "I lost my mommy .."

I frown. What was she doing in the park at this time, even with her parents?

"You lost your mom? Where?"

"I don't know .." she whispers. "I was running here to feed the ducks and suddenly she was gone .."

"Oh, sweety .. Do you want me to help you find your mommy?"

She nods and I stand up again. A cool wind breezes past us and she shivers. "Are you cold?" I ask. I take off my jacket and put it over her shoulders. Her hands clutch to the hem of the vest.

I smile at her and take her little hand in mine. She's freezing.

"Let's find your mommy, okay?"

She nods and I ask her the last place she has seen her mother. She tells me that they were on the playground before she ran off.

Good thing I know this park like the back off my hand.

As we start walking, I realise I don't know her name yet.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and smiles "Alison."

"That's a pretty name" I say. ''I'm Santana."

"Nice to meet you, Santana"

I smile "Nice to meet you too."

We get closer to the playground and streetlights lighten our path. I can see the girl more clearly now. She has short, blonde hair, and big blue eyes with long eyelashes. She is actually breathtakingly beautiful. And I find myself a bit creepy to think this about a little kid, but she really is.

I have to tighten my grip on her hand as we see the playground appear in front of her. I don't want to lose her too.

I see her looking around and suddenly she points in the distance.

"There she is!" she shouts, and she starts running, pulling me with her. I have trouble keeping up with her, I didn't stretch after running, and my muscles are frozen from the cold winter air.

I see the silhouet of a woman sitting on the swingset, with her head bowed down.

"Mommy!"

The woman looks up and smiles brightly, I let go of her hand. The little girl runs into her mother's arms, who spins her around.

"Ali? I was worried sick about you!" I hear. Their voices practically sound the same. I walk up to them, a little bit slower, and in the soft light of the moon, I can see the woman more clearly now.

I realise that the little girl is really just a smaller version of her. She has the same blonde hair, same eyes, and she's definitely just as beautiful.

The woman looks at me with a questioning look. 'Hi" she says.

I reach out my hand as I arrive at the swingset and shake hers. ''I'm Santana. I uh .. I found your kid. Well, actually she found me but .. well, anyway." I curse at myself for stumbling and force an awkward smile.

She giggles at me. "I'm Brittany" she says with a smile "Thank you, so much for bringing her back to me."

I shrug "It's not a problem."

The little girl is hugging her mother's leg tightly, and pulls on her coat to pick her up. The woman smiles at her and takes the girl in her arms.

'Hey," she looks at her daughter "Did you went to buy a new jacket without me?" She jokes, and the girl giggles and shakes her head. "Noo ..."

"Well then, where did that beautiful vest come from?"

I see the girl shyly hiding her face in her mother's neck and I smile. "It's mine" I say.

She gives me a warm smile "I know" she chuckles "Thank you." She turns to her child again "Sweety, why don't you give the lady's jacket back? She's probably freezing right now, and we're going home anyway."

The girl pouts at her. "But I'm cold .."

"It's okay" I say "I have plenty of jackets at home."

She smiles surprised "That's really sweet .. But I have blankets in the car, she's gonna be fine." She bops her daughter's nose softly with her finger. "Aren't you, my little princess?" The girl giggles, and then suddenly whispers something in her mother's ear.

A smile spreads across the woman's face and she looks at me. "Are you in for hot chocolate and cookies?"

I chuckle "I don't know .. It's getting pretty late and ..-"

"-Oh, c'mon .. It's my treat. I have to thank you in some way, right?"

I sigh and smile at her. "Okay, a hot chocolate it is."

"Yay!" The little girl shouts and the blonde laughs at her. "C'mon" she says as she puts the girl down. "Go show our new friend the car."

The girl start running and I watch her a bit worried. I don't want her to disappear again.

"Don't worry" the woman says, and I turn my head. "We're not going to lose her twice."

I hint a smile at her. From close-by she's even more gorgeous than before. She has longer hair than her daughter, the moonlight shines on her pretty face and gives her long eyelashes an even longer shadow. Her lips are a deep shade of red in the dark, and her hair is tucked behind her ear on the right side.

"Mommyyy!" We hear and I see the girl waving at us. The woman takes out a car key and a couple of seconds later I see the car lights flash.

We approach the car and suddenly I don't see the girl anymore. I start looking around, until I hear a knock on the glass. I look through the carwindow.

The girl is sitting in the passenger seat, with a big smile on her face. Brittany opens the other door. "Princess, let Santana sit in the front. Go sit in your carseat in the back"

The girl turns around and I guess she's pouting at her mom. "But I want to sit on Sanny's lap .."

I smile at the nickname and chuckle as the woman rolls her eyes at me. "Well, that's not really safe, isn't it?"

"Mommyy, she saved me, she's not going to let me die .."

I smile and look at the blonde, who is watching me with her eyebrows raised. "Only if Sanny's okay with it?" She asks with smile.

"It's okay," I say. 'I won't let her die" I wink at her.

She shrugs "Well, okay. If you sit very still."

I open the car door and sit down, placing the girl on my lap. I fasten the seatbelt and she cuddles up to me. I smile sweetly and wrap my arms around her.

She's still wearing my jacket.

The radio is playing and I softly turn down the volume a bit. She smiles at me. She knows I don't want to wake her little girl up.

From the moment we drove off the parking lot, Alison fell asleep in my arms. I haven't moved since, and my arm is starting to hurt a bit.

"So, Santana huh?"

"Uh, yes."

"That's a pretty name, where does it come from?"

"I, uh .. My family is hispanic."

She smiles at me "Seems legit"

"Yeah" I chuckle. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You want to know why we were in the park this late, don't you?"

I frown "Uh .. Yeah .."

"I've always liked the dark. As a kid, it scared me, but at the same time I loved the feeling that at a certain time, everyone was suddenly equal. You couldn't judge people on their height, looks, weight or hair.." She shrugs "Because you simply couldn't see them."

I watch her talk and smile. Now I was intrigued.

"And now I guess that my daughter looks more like me than I had expected. We're night people." She smiles at me "What were you doing over there?"

"I uh .. Jogging" I smile a bit awkwardly as she laughs at me.

''I see .. Why are you still jogging at 10pm?"

"I don't know .."

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, I try to jog everyday but I forgot" I laugh. "I'm really losing it nowadays."

She laughs with me "Well, you're not the only one" she winks. "We're here."

I frown, wanting to ask her where we are exactly. But then I look out the window and see a cosy place with the letters _"Pam's Pancake Place" _lighting up.

"Oh my god .." I whisper.

"What?" She asks me, while taking off her seatbelt.

I turn to her with a smile on my face. "I used to come here every week with my abuela when I was little."

"Oh, really? Me too! Well, not with my abuela or anything."

I chuckle "I thought I knew you from somewhere .."

She smiles surprised "Really?!"

"No" I laugh "I can't even remember my jogging schedule" I chuckle and she smiles sweetly.

"You're right. Now lets wake our little munchkin here up"

I smile as I realise what she said.

_Our _little munchkin.

Okay, I absolutely know she didn't mean anything with that, but I just really like the sound of it.

I softly shake the girl's shoulders and she looks up at me with sleepy eyes. "Hey, little one. You still want your chocolate milk?"

She smiles and nods, and I take off the seatbelt and carry her out of the car.

"Seems like she likes you" Brittany comments, and I smile.

"I guess she does .."

We enter _Pam's Pancake Place_ and sit down by the window. The blonde doesn't look at the menu, she calls a waiter and orders three hot chocolates with whipped cream, chocolate chips and marshmallows.

"I guess I'll have to run a double tour tomorrow" I joke after hearing her order. She looks at me and smiles.

"Why do you even jog? Your body is in perfect shape."

I frown and want to respond to her -what seemed to me- flirty comment, but there is the waiter again, with our chocolate chips and marshmallows.

Alison immediatly digs in, stuffing three marshmallows in her mouth at once. I expected her mother to point out that wasn't very polite, but she just laughed at her.

"How many can you eat at once, princess?"

A frown appears on the girl's face, like she's thinking really hard, and she eventually puts up 5 fingers.

Brittany smirks "I bet I can do better."

Ten minutes later we have ordered a second portion of marshmallows already and now we're playing a game of Chubby Bunny.

"Chwuwby bwummy" I mumble, and I almost spit everything out as she starts laughing at me. I currently have 9 marshmallows in my mouth, and I'm going for ten.

I know I probably look like an idiot right now, but I have a feeling that they absolutely don't mind.

I stuff the last marshmallow in my mouth.

"Chwuwby mbwumny!"

"Yaay!" The little girl shouts, and Brittany laughs at me.

"Sanny is champion!"

Brittany chuckles "She sure is." She says nodding.

As I try to chew all the candy in my mouth without spitting it out on the table, Alison takes a sip of her drink and pouts.

"It's still too hooot" she whines, and her mother smiles.

"Be patient, sweety."

I hum a bit and she chuckles again "Are you okay, Santana?"

I try not to laugh as I shake my head.

She just grins at me and eventually I manage to get everything down.

I look at my watch and see it's almost midnight. "I should go .. It's almost twelve."

The little girl cocks her head to the side and looks at me "Are you like Cinderella?"

I smile at her and run a hand through her hair. "No, sweetheart. I'm not like Cinderella."

"Yes you are" she nods at me "You're a princess! Just like me. And just like mommah. You should be princesses together."

I chuckle and look over at Brittany. She just shrugs and smiles at me. "Children speak the truth"

I can't hide my smile as I feel that I'm starting to blush a bit. I clear my troath. "Well, uhm. Thank you, for the chocolate and the fun night."

She smiles "Don't mention it. Thank you for finding my little girl."

I smile back sweetly. "You're welcome.."

I stand up from my chair and Brittany hands me her sweater. "Here, I don't think she's going to give up your jacket anytime soon." She says smiling.

I look at her. "Won't you miss it?"

She shakes her head. "Nah.."

"Well, thanks" I chuckle.

"No problem, this way you won't forget about us" she winks. "Hey, we should meet again sometime."

I put on the sweater and smile at her. "Yeah, we definitely should."

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? I'm not planning on making this a multi chapter story, but if you want me to continue, just tell me and I will.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you guys so much you have no idea :)**

* * *

><p>It's 10 am and I'm running over the playground, as I have been doing every day for the past week. I know they should be on the swingset by now, but they're not here. They're not anywhere.<p>

I have been going out every night around nine, in the hope I would see them again, but I didn't. I told myself I would try this for a week, so this should be the last time. I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise to myself.

I stand still by the swingset. The moonlight gives the park a creepy glow, a cold wind makes me shiver. I zip up my sweater.

Brittany's sweater.

That's another one of those things I do. I wear her sweater everytime I go running, in hope to one time give it back.

I sit down on the swing. My breath forms little frozen clouds in front of me. I shouldn't be sitting here. I shouldn't even be here. I only met them one time, and suddenly I felt the need to see them everyday. Not only Brittany, the little girl too.

Somehow they made me feel so comfortable, and I'm usually not that good around people I don't know.

Maybe she didn't even want to meet me again. What if she was just being polite?

I stand up. The swing moves and softly bumps against my leg. As I walk my way back over the playground, the ground crunches beneath my feet. A pigeon flies by and the sound of owls is heard by the trees.

I take out my Ipod to know the time. It's getting late, I should really go back. I have to get up early for work.

I scan the playground one last time, and then start jogging until I get home.

* * *

><p>The coffee machine sputters, and I lean against the counter a bit annoyed. I curse to myself when I notice that I have to refill the watertank in the machine, and a few customers give me a weird look.<p>

I sigh, I hate doing that chore.

My friend Rachel walks up to me and tells me to take table five's order. I smile relieved. "Refill the watertank while I'm busy, will ya?"

She wants to protest, but I'm already walking away. I search for table 5 and suddenly stand still.

A blond girl is flipping through a colourbook, and occasionally shows an other blonde her drawings. I can't see them very clearly from here, but I'm pretty sure my conclusions are right.

I walk over to the table and gulp as she looks up. It's her.

It's them.

She smiles, and I can see she's trying to remember where she knows me from. Little Alison helps her out.

"Sanny! I missed you!"

Before I know it, the girl is practically hanging on my leg, drawing attention from other customers.

"Eh .. Hi" I say awkwardly, as I try to pull the girl off my leg. When I look up, I see Brittany smiling at me.

"I remember you .." she says nodding.

I smile back "Yeah .. I remember you too. I haven't seen you in the park lately .." I say, as I pick the little girl up so that she wouldn't accidently lift up my skirt.

She instantly starts playing with my hair.

"Yeah .." Brittany answers "I'm sorry, I've just been very busy."

"Lopez!" I hear behind me. I turn around and see my boss scowling at me. "How many times have I told you not to fool around with customers!"

I roll my eyes and face Brittany again. "It's okay, I should take your order now, before grumpyface comes after me."

She giggles "I get it. What do you want, princess?"

Alison smiles brightly "Pancakes!"

"Pancakes it is, and uh .. A water and a coffee, please. What time are you done with your shift?"

I frown and think for a second. "Normally around 6, but I guess I can swoop out a little earlier. I'll just blackmail Rachel with her internet history again"

Brittany laughs "You do that, we'll be here"

"Great" I look at Alison and smile "Your pancakes are on their way"

As I arrive at the bar again, Rachel is smirking at me. "Who is thaaat? She's cuuute!"

I sigh "She's probably married or something"

"Why would you think that?" She asks frowning, as she walks up to me.

I point in their direction "You see that little girl?"

Rachel chuckles "The one that didn't want to let go of you?"

I smile "Yeah, her. Well, that's her kid."

"That's her .. I thought that was her little sister or something"

I shake my head "No, she has a daughter. Which means that she probably has a baby daddy too."

"Ahw .." Rachel looks at me pouting and she pats me on my head. "There are other fish in the sea"

I glare at her and she laughs "I'm just kidding, god .. Hey, did you know that she asked for you?"

I frown "What do you mean?"

"Oh, she was like : 'Hey, can you make sure that sexy barista over there takes my order? I want to check out her ass but she's too far away from me right now'"

I can't hold back a laugh "You're crazy, Berry." I nudge my elbow against hers. "Which reminds me .." I say as I start the coffee machine "You're covering my shift from 5 to 6 today."

She gasps "No way! I have to meet Finn at 5.30!"

I shrug "If your sweetheart still _wants_ to meet up with you after a little birdie tells him about your late-night girlie stuff .. Or should I say; girl-on-girl stuff"

I wink at her "And the little birdie? It's me"

She glares at me while biting her lip. "Fine .."

"Fantabulous. Now, get out of my way, I needz to bake some pancakes"

_"You_ are baking pancakes?" She asks me with a frown, and I look at her.

"Duhuh .."

After my many attempts of baking a proper pancake I eventually let Rachel do it. Turns out she was actually right, I'm better at serving customers than actually cooking.

Well yeah.

I place everything on a tray and walk over to table 5 again, where I put the tray down.

"Pancakes .." I say as I put the plate in front of Alison. "Careful. Plate is hot"

Brittany smiles at me "Thanks"

"You're welcome. Sorry it took so long. I had a .. situation, with my colleague."

She grins "I see .."

I smile "You want sugar with your coffee?"

She shakes her head "No, thanks. I drink it black"

"Me too" I nod. "Oh, my blackmail plan has worked, obviously, so I'll get out around five."

"Okay" she smiles.

I smile back "Enjoy your coffee." I turn to the little girl and quickly strike my hand over her head "And your pancakes, little one"

* * *

><p>About an hour later I walk to the back of the tearoom and I take off my apron. I open my locker and grab my bag and my jacket. I see the sweater laying in the back and I smile, before pulling it out.<p>

When I've got all my stuff, I close my locker and walk out of the lockerroom again. They're waiting for me by the door.

"All set?"

I nod, and take the girl in my arms as she's pulling on my skirt again.

Brittany smiles at me "You know that she can walk, right"

I chuckle "I know"

We walk outisde and as we pass the big window on the side, I see Rachel grinning at me. I smile back. She can think what she wants, I'm out early and I've got world's two cutest girls with me.

"Where are we actually going?" I ask Brittany. I was just following her, smiling at Alison as the little girl was telling me a story about their cat.

"Oh, sorry" Brittany chuckles "You want to go to a carnival?"

A smile instantly spreads across my face. "I haven't been to one in years!"

She giggles "Well, time to relive your childhood, I guess. That's another benefit on having a little kid." She smiles at her daughter as the girl pouts.

"I'm not little!"

"Ofcourse not, honey. You're already a big girl."

I nod "Practically a lady"

Brittany smiles "You're really good with her."

"Thanks .. I don't know why actually, I never had a little sister or something"

She shrugs "Some things are just like that. Not everything needs a reason to be."

I smile "You're right. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You want to know why Ali's dad is never here, right?"

I frown "How do you always know that? Are you psychic or something?" I chuckle.

"No" she giggles "I'm just good at reading people. And Ali's dad isn't with us anymore, sadly"

"Mommy says he's on a permanent vacation in paradise!" Alison shouts happily.

"Wow, is he really? That's .. nice"

Brittany hints a smile at me "She doesn't exactly get it yet."

I hint a little smile back "What happened ..?"

"He was very sick, there wasn't anything they could do about it.."

"Oh" I say quietly "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" she smiles "We got through it together, didn't we, little munchkin?" She bops her daughter's nose with her finger and I smile.

"She's very lucky to have you as a mom"

She winks at me "Duuh"

"We're here!"

"Ouw!" I rub my hand over my ear. "Don't scream so loudly" I chuckle.

The little girl pouts at me. "Did I make you deaf?"

I frown, pretending I didn't hear her, "What did you say?"

"I said are you deaf now?" She says, a bit louder now.

"What? I can't quite hear you." I turn to Brittany "What did she say?"

Brittany laughs at me and Alison softly slaps my arm. "Not funny!"

I chuckle "How dare you"

"Can we go on the ferris wheel?" The girl asks, now completely fascinated by the fair. I put her down and Brittany quickly grabs her hand, so she can't run away.

The smell of candy and french fries finds its way to my nose and suddenly I realise that I am very, very hungry. And that I haven't eaten since 10am.

My belly grumbles loudly and I smile awkwardly when Brittany laughs at me. "I'm just gonna .. get some french fries .. or something"

She smiles "Ofcourse"

I walk over to a food truck and notice them following me. I turn around and smile. "You don't have to come with me, you know"

Brittany shrugs "I'm just here to eat all your fries"

I chuckle "Are you though?"

"Yep"

Alison pulls her mother's arm. "I want to go on the big wheeel" she whines.

"Yes, princess. Let's just wait up for Sanny, okay?"

"Okay .."

I smile at the name they are now both using for me. Normally, I would hate such a cheesy nickname, but they just make it sound so cute.

Finally, a couple of minutes later, we walk over to the ferris wheel. I have the paper bag of fries in my hands, but I know Brittany is secretly eating pretty much everything in the bag. I'm letting her, it's kinda cute that she really thinks I don't notice.

We buy tickets for the ferris wheel and a minute later we're seated in a small, shaky cabin.

When I said I hadn't been to a fair in years, I actually meant since I was like .. nine. And the reason for that is because I have a terrible, very terrible fear of heights.

Like, it's pretty damn bad ..

And I only realised I forgot about that fear when we were locked up, already five foot above the ground.

"Uh .. Brittany ..?"

She grins at me. "You're scared!"

I pout and clutch my hand to the edge of my seat. "It's not funny .."

I gulp.

Ten feet.

"Aww" she says. I suddenly feel the cabin move and I look up frightened. She smiles sweetly and sits down next to me. She puts her arm over my shoulder and takes my hand. "You poor baby .."

I slowly shuffle closer to her and let her wrap her arms around me. She chuckles. "Well well, I have two babies today"

Alison looks at her and giggles "Poor Sanny .. But I'm not scared, mommy! Look!"

"Oh, sweety don't do that!"

I don't even want to see what the little girl is doing, I'm pretty sure she would just scare me even more.

I hear Alison laugh. The cabin swings again and when I feel something on my legs, I look up. The girl crawled up to my lap and is now literally sitting on me, with a big smile. She cuddles up to me.

"Don't worry, Sanny. We'll keep you safe."

I smile and strike my hand over her hair.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Aftet a terrifying ride on the ferris wheel, we got off and wandered around on the fair some more. Alison wanted to fish for ducks, so that is what we did. Brittany was surprisingly good at it, she even won me a giant teddybear. I promised them to keep it in my room to keep me safe when I'm sleeping.

But with time, the night fell and it was time to go home again. I look at my watch and pout. "It's almost midnight, I should go .."

Brittany shakes her head "What is it with you and midnight?"

Alison curles a lock of my hair around her finger and frowns in the most adorable way "Are you sure you're not Cinderella?"

I smile at her "Yes, sweety. I'm sure"

"Then why do you always have to go..?"

She suddenly sounds really sad. "I don't want you to go yet, Sanny"

"Oh, sweety" I stroke my hand over her hair "I'm not leaving forever, aren't I? You'll see me again."

She looks up at me "You promise?"

I hold my pinkie up and link it to hers with a smile "I promise."

She cocks her head to the side and frowns at me "Why do you do that? Link pinkies?"

I smile "Because your pinkie is your smallest finger, and it's full of secrets and promises. And if you link them, you share them with each other."

"But why isn't it this finger?" She asks "There can go a lot more promises in this one"

I laugh and quickly push down her middle finger, before anyone sees it. "Yes, that is true. But your pinkie holds the most important ones."

"Soo .. Really rich people, when they drink their tea. Do they hold their pinkie up because they want everyone to know their secrets?"

I smile and shake my head "Because they want people to think they have nothing to hide."

I put her down on the ground and she takes her mother's hand.

"Brittany?" I ask the woman, and she smiles at me.

"Yeah?"

"Uh .. Do you have like .. A number or something?"

She frowns "What kind of number?"

"Oh, uh .. A phone number ..?"

I see she's trying to think of something. "You don't have to give it to me if .. If you don't want to, it's just, I .. I'd like to see you again .." I stumble.

"You want to see me too?" Alison shouts hopefully and I chuckle "Certainly you, little one"

I notice Brittany searching through her bag. "What are you looking for?" I ask her.

She glances up "My number"

I can't help the smile spreading across my face. "Oh"

A couple of teenagers walk by loudly and I roll my eyes when one of the guys winks at me. I turn back, only to see Brittany looking at me with a smirk.

"You don't like it when people wink at you?"

I chuckle. "I don't like it when _boys_ wink at me."

At first she frowns, but then a grimace spreads across her face "Ooh .. Like that" she smiles.

I chuckle "Yeah, like that"

"Like what?" Alison frowns, and I smile and look at Brittany questionly.

"Well, tell her." The blonde answers, still searching in her bag.

I frown at first, but then shrug and look at the little girl in front of me. "I don't like it when boys wink at me, because .. Well, I just don't like them."

"I don't like boys too!" The girl shouts "Boys are gross!"

I laugh at her "Exactly. But I mean .. I love girls, the way I'm supposed the feel about boys. I just don't fall in love with them, you get it?"

"Oh" she looks up at me and shrugs "Cool"

Suddenly Brittany interrupts us. "You shouldn't tell her like that."

"What .. Why not?"

"You said _like I'm supposed to feel about boys_. You're not _supposed_ to feel like anything. If you want to love everybody, that's fine. If you want to love no one, that's fine too. Just a bit lonely, maybe. But fine."

I smile at her "Who do you love?"

She chuckles "Everybody. I found my number by the way."

"Oh" I smile "Great. And sorry about that. I never really had to explain this to a .." I look down at Alison and smile "A lady"

The little girl smiles proudly and Brittany grins at me "It's fine, really. I just wanted to point that out, y'know"

I nod. Brittany kneels down in front of her daughter and zips up the girl's sweater a bit more. "Sanny is what they call a lesbian." She says, like she's teaching her an important lesson. "She doesn't love boys, just girls. It's like two princesses falling in love and getting married."

The little girl smiles as if she suddenly understands. "I knew you were a princess!" She shouts, jumping up and down in excitement. "You have to marry a princess too!"

I laugh at her "I am not a princess, sweety. And I don't even know if I'm ever getting married." I shrug.

Alison pouts "Why not?"

"Well, to marry somebody I need a girlfriend, huh. And I don't have one at the moment."

She narrows her eyes and bites her lip, I can see she's trying to think of something, she does exactly the same as her mother.

Suddenly a smile appears on her face "You should be girlfriends with mommy! She had a princess girlfriend before!"

I frown and smile at Brittany. She shrugs.

"Children speak the truth?" I ask her with a smile.

She chuckles and picks her daughter up. "Children speak the truth."

After we've exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes, I'm making my way back to the diner, since my car is still parked there. I glance through the window and frown when I see there is still a light on.

I open the door, it isn't locked, and go inside.

"Hello?"

I hear some rummage in the back and I slowly walk over to the lockerroom.

"Hellooow?" I call.

Suddenly the door swings open and almost slams in my face. I squeek and jump back. "What the..?!"

I stop yelling and frown instead when I see who it is. "Rachel? What are you doing here? Are .. Are you okay?"

She gulps, blinks and softly shakes her head, before falling into my arms crying. I, obviously surprised, need a second to take in what's going on, but then wrap my arms around her.

"Hey .. It's gonna be okay .. You're gonna be okay .." I whisper. I slowly let go of the hug and lead her to one of the tables. I take two chairs off the table and sign that she should sit down. She takes a seat and I hint a smile at her.

"It's Finn, right ..?"

She nods. "He .." She croaks. She clears her troat and looks up at me. "He broke up with me .."

I frown "Why?"

She shrugs her shoulders and wipes a tear off her face. "I don't know .. I think he knows about .. Uhm .."

"Yeah, you don't have to say it." I smile. "But you need to know that I have nothing to do with this, Rach. I swear to God I didn't tell him .."

She nods again "I didn't even think of that .."

"Okay" I hint a small smile at her. "You wanna stay at my place for the night?"

She looks up surprised, a suspicious frown appears on her face. "Really?"

I sigh. I know why she's surprised, I normally would never offer this. But, I can't let her go home alone like this, can I?

"Sure."

She shows a sad smile. "Thanks .."

We stay there for a while, until she has completely calmed down. She thanks me for staying with her, and tells me I'm actuallya really good friend.

I shake the compliment off and get up. I reach my hand out and pull her up. She follows me to the door and I hear her chuckle a bit when I pick up my bear.

"Where did you get _that?"_ She laughs.

I glare at her, feeling a slight blush covering my cheeks. "Brittany won it for me .." I mumble, barely hearable.

Rachel laughs at me "Aww, how adorable .."

I pout and grumbl a bit. "I'm not adorable" I say, before opening the door and walking outside. She follows me to the car after switching off the lights and locking the door.

"You are though" she comments, and I roll my eyes at her.

"You have a big mouth for someone who just got dumped."

She looks up at me and gasps. I look down. "Sorry" I apologise "Shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's true." She answers quietly.

I close the door and she takes place on the passenger seat. "But I don't feel like talking about Finn right now .." She looks at me and fakes a smile "Tell me about your girls"

I instantly show a smile while I start the car and carefully drive it out of its parking spot. "Well .. We went to the fair, where I obviously got this ridiculously giant teddybear."

"I'm pretty sure it's a panda.."

I roll my eyes "Whatever, it's gonna keep me safe at night."

I see Rachel grinning at me.

"Don't you dare pull that face on me, Berry."

She chuckles "You're going soft .."

"Never" I wink at her, and tell her about Brittany and Ali some more. I tell her how we met, how nice they were to me, how easy and fun it all was .. The only thing I leave out is the Ferris wheel thing, because of the simple reason that I would never hear the end of it. I bet she would've find it adorable as well.

We arrive at my apartment, I hand her the key and I attempt to pull the bear out of my car. I can hear her laughing at me, but I don't care. Eventually, me and mr. Bear get to the front door. Rachel is already inside, I'm still in the hall. I think she kinda feels home in my apartment, and strangely, I really like that thought.

She asks me if I want tea and I shake my head, before realising she can't see me because I'm not there.

"No, I'm gonna sleep" I call upstairs.

"Okay" I hear.

I tell her not to stay up too late, and if she knows where to go. She simply replies that she knows where the guest room is, and that I should go to sleep.

I stumble up the stairs, dragging the bear behind me, when I hear my phone chirp in my pocket. And I know I'm stupid for doing this, but as I said, I'm too curious for my own good. I put the bear down and hold still in the middle of the stairs. I take out my phone and smile.

**PRINCESS MOMMY : Sleep tight Sanny ;) don't forget the bear :D Ali says goodnight x**

Okay, first of all, I did not edit the name like that, Alison did. I am not, and I repeat, I am not that soft yet. And second of all, how cute can they be? Like, seriously?

I text back that I have certainly not forgotten the bear, and that I'm looking forward to seeing them again soon.

I receive a smiley face back and put my phone away again. I want to continue my way upstairs, as I suddenly notice, a bit too late, that this bear apparently has a tail, or something. A tail I obviously trip over.

I did not see this coming.

I lose my balance and attempt to grab the staircase but fail. My soft socks have no grip on the wooden underground, and the next thing I know, I'm tumbling down the stairs. With a lot of noise, I land on the ground with a loud smack. I instantly hear Rachel calling me, asking me if I'm okay. I don't move, lay still on the cold tile floor. I see a face hovering over me, but the vision is too blurry to recognise who it is. I think, I think it's Rachel ..

I hear voices around me, so much noise. My head feels like somebody's trying to break my skull in two. Everything hurts.

Damn that bear.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

When I gain consciousness again, I suddenly become extremely aware of the awful amount of noise around me.

Here ... Wherever I am.

I slowly attempt to open one eye, but when I am instantly blinded by the light, I just try to find out where I am through the small view I have while narrowing my eyes. There is light. So much light ...

After a few minutes, I start to get used to it, and I manage to open my left eye with a bit of silent cursing. I can't see much, just a bright white ceiling, and suddenly a face hovering over me, just a bit too close.

"San! You're awake! I was so worried about you!"

I groan, it feels like she's yelling in my ear with a mega phone. "Berry .. Am I in a hospital?" I ask, opening my other eye, and noticing a crash cart still standing beside my bed. When I look down, I see my leg is in a plaster, and my right arm is placed over my chest.

"Yes, you are indeed"

I furrow my eyebrows a bit "Why?" I huff.

"Oh my god, you don't remember?! They said the fall might've caused some head trauma, what if you have memory loss now?!"

I sigh as Rachel starts to freak out. "I don't magically have alzheimer or something, Berry. Now can you back of a little, your mouth smells like tuna."

She looks at me, obviously offended. I roll my eyes. "I remember falling down the stairs, okay. But why am I in a hospital bed with creepy dead people around me?"

"They are not dead" Rachel hisses. "You're in the emergency room. You passed out on the floor, I was worried and your mom couldn't make it and..-"

"-You called my mother?! Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't know, I just thought-"

"You thought what, Rachel? You know she's still pissed that I dropped out of college, after all of these years. You know she thinks it's ridiculous that I earn easy money from commercials about yeast of all things. You really think she would-"

I get interrupted by a chirping phone. I frown and wiggle so I'm sitting up a little. These hospital beds are squeeky, and everything but comfortable. A few patients look at me annoyed.

"Got a problem?" I snap, still pissed off because of Rachel. The old man glares at me one more time, before looking away. I search for my phone and grab it. I don't bother looking at the screen, I just pick up.

_"Santana?"_

When I hear that voice, I instantly look at Rachel. I hold my phone against my chest to mute the sound and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Can't you see I'm calling?"

She sighs and heads to the door, where she holds still. She opens her mouth when I give her a _really?_-look.

"I'm not leaving you." She says firmly.

I roll my eyes "Fine. But please do take another step further, I can still see your unibrow from here."

I hold my cellphone to my ear. "Hey, sorry about that"

_"Oh no, it's okay. I was just getting a bit worried because you weren't answering anymore and normally you always text back so quickly and I thought about calling you but I didn't want to come over as a stalker or something so yeah I sent another text but you-"_

"-Brittany" I chuckle. "Take a breath."

I smile when I hear her breathe in and out. _"Are you okay?"_

I frown "I uh .. I don't know. I'm in the hospital."

_"Sanny's in the hospital?!"_

I can't help the smile spreading across my face when I hear the little voice in the background.

_"Sanny are you okay?"_

"Tell the little munchkin that I'm fine" I smile. "It's nothing bad I just ..-"

"-Ms. Santana Lopez?"

A doctor in a long, white coat walks up to me. He has giant glasses on his nose, and kind of looks like an evil professor, but the look in his eyes is kind.

"Yes?"

He nods at me "I'm doctor Shepherd."

I frown.

"And no, not the one from the tv show."

I try to bite back a laugh. Even though I'm not in the least attracted to mr. McDreamy, I must say Shepherd from Grey's Anatomy is just a bit cuter than this one.

He lets out a soft sigh. "Do you know why you're here, ms. Lopez?"

I frown "Not really .. I don't feel any pain so I don't get why I should stay here."

"Well, you apparently made an unpleasant tumble down the stairs. Your right shoulder was dislocated, and you have a few fractures in your leg."

"So .. I broke my leg?"

He nods again "Yes."

"Shouldn't you like, feel something then?"

A small smile appears on his face. "Of course, but we assumed you wouldn't be out for long, so we gave you something to ease the pain."

He takes out a small light and shines with it in my eyes. He puts it away again and looks at me. "Don't worry, you'll feel it soon enough."

I raise an eyebrow. "Okay then .. But I can go home, right?"

At first he ignores my question, scribbles on a paper and briefly reads through a stack of paper that is apparently my file. He looks at me. "In my opinion you seem fine, no sign of head trauma, confusion or memory loss. A nurse will be here soon to do a complete check up on you"

He hints a smile at me, before turning around and walking past Rachel, out of the room.

I lie down again, and smile when I see Brittany is still on the phone. "You heard that? I'll be home real soon, that means it's not that bad."

I hear a relieved sigh. _"Glad to hear that .. I'm gonna go now, you should rest and Ali has to go to bed anyway."_

"Oh .. Okay. I'll see you again?"

_"Ofcourse!"_

I smile "Okay .. Goodnight"

_"Goodnight Sannyyyy"_

"Sweet dreams, little one. Sleep tight, Brittany"

_"Bye Santana, take care."_

With those words, Brittany ends the call. I look back up at Rachel and sigh. "Sorry I yelled at you .." I apologise, and she smiles and walks up to me again.

"It's okay. I should've known. I shouldn't have called your mom."

I nod, and look up as a tiny blonde in a uniform walks into my room. A bright smile spreads across her face "Hello there, finally up?"

I awkwardly smile back. "Have I been out that long?"

She shakes her head and checks my file, before heading over to my bed. "An hour or so .. I'm Quinn. How are you feeling?"

"Santana" I smile. "And I'm fine"

She frowns and chuckles "I know your name"

"Right" I nod.

She asks me to sit up, tests my reflexes and shines with the little light again. After a few short tests, she writes something down and looks at me. "I think you can go home, I'll let your doctor know, and I'll have someone bring a wheelchair over."

I frown "A wheelchair?"

"Well" she laughs "Were you planning to walk on that leg?"

She winks at me and disappears out of the room. I watch her leave with a grin on my face and look at Rachel.

"She was cuuute"

She gasps at me and smacks my left arm.

"What?"

"Why'd you say she was cute?"

I frown "Um, because she was? What's your problem suddenly?"

"What about Brittany?"

"Ooh" I chuckle "I get it. But I didn't say she's cuter than Brittany, did I?"

Rachel shakes her head. "You .. Ugh, you are unbelievable."

I let out a small laugh. "By the way, it's not like we're dating or something. We're just .. Hanging out. Actually, we've only hung out twice"

Rachel raises an eyebrow and slowly nods her head. "Sure. How do you feel about her, anyway? Do you like her?"

I feel my cheeks flush a bit and I furrow my eyebrows while I look down. "Why do you care?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I an see her shaking her head, grinning ear to ear. "Just beacuse .."

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, the doctor came back again. He scribbled some things in my file and eventually told me I could go home. Now, I am in a wheelchair, being rolled out of the hospital by Rachel.<p>

Not my favourite situation, obviously.

She tells me I'm staying at her place tonight, since my apartment has, well, stairs. I don't mind, I've crashed with her before, and her bed is actually quite comfy. Although I still think it's ridiculous that she rather sleeps in the guest room or on the couch than to share a giant, king size bed with me.

She probably thinks I would jump her or something.

"Santana?"

I look up at her and raise my eyebrows.

"I'm uh .. You'll have to sit in the backseat, I guess"

I sigh and nod. "It's okay .."

I have this thing that I don't like sitting in the backseat. Especially when there are two people in the front and I'm alone in the back. Makes me feel left out, or something.

She opens the car door and helps me in. I don't make the effort of properly sitting up and buckling my seatbelt, I just lie down. When my head hits the seat, I suddenly feel tired.

"Are you okay?"

I hum a response and realise I closed my eyes, my arm placed over my forehead. I move my arm and open an eye to look at Rachel. She looks so concerned, I give her a soft smile.

"I'm okay"

She nods at me, and turns her head.

"Hey, Berry?"

I can hear her let out a quiet sigh, she probably thinks I'm about to snap at her. For calling my mother, for asking about Brittany, for being dramatic and taking me to the hospital, .. But I don't. I figured that she's actually a really good friend to me, and she really cares about me. I should treasure her, while I still can.

She raises an eyebrow at me, her lips in a tired smile. "Yah?"

"Thank you," I say quietly. Her eyes light up a bit and she gives me a sweet smile back. She takes my hand and gives it a soft squeeze.

"You're welcome .. Now let's get you to bed, you look awful."

I let out a light chuckle and roll my eyes. "Love you too, hun"

* * *

><p>I stare at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. The room is dark, and the sounds I hear are unknown. I don't know why, I don't like sleeping at someone else's house. Especially when I'm in bed alone. The ticking of my bedroom clock, the soothing sound of the wind outside my window, the way my radiator makes noise every five minutes,.. I'm so used to it, it helps me sleep. I makes me uneasy when it's quiet like this.<p>

I figure I'm probably not going to sleep tonight anyways, so I might as well see if anyone is up. I don't want to wake Rachel though, she was so sweet to me earlier, and she looked really tired.

Would Brittany be asleep yet?

I decide to just try and call her. I really hope she's not asleep yet.

_"Hello ..?"_

My lips curl into a smile. Her voice sounds small, and sleepy, and honestly so adorable.

"Hi" I whisper. "You asleep ..?"

_"Yeah"_ she giggles. _"I can call in my sleep"_

I bite my lip to hold back from laughing, but I giggle anyways. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

_"Hmmyeah"_ she says quietly _"but I don't mind. Why are you calling?"_

"Oh .. sorry .. I just, um, couln't sleep"

_"Mm"_ she hums _"why not? Are you okay?"_

She's starting to sound a bit more awake, yet suddenly concerned.

I softly shake my head "Yeah, yeah I'm okay .. How are you?"

She giggles and I feel a goofy smile spreading across my face. _"I am still the same as a few hours ago"_

I let out a light chukle "Right .. And Alison? Is she asleep already?"

_"Hmm mm"_

"Well ..um, give her a goodnight kiss from me" I say, a bit shyly.

She giggles again. _"Okay, I will .."_

"Okay" I hear she's still laughing and I frown. "Why are you laughing at meee" I whine.

I can hear the smile in her voice when she tells me "_nothing, you're just cute_.", and I feel my cheeks blushing slightly.

"Mm" I hum "I'm not cute"

_"Oh, you are though"_ she says. _"You shouldn't deny it because I know you know"_ she adds. Her voice sounds severe, but I know she's joking.

"Mmthankyou" I mumble.

_"Ooh!__"_ she says, suddenly really loud. I flinch and rub my hand over my ear.

"Ow, not so loouud"

_"Sorry"_ she apologises, but I can hear she's biting back a laugh. _"I just had an amazing idea."_

"Oh really? Do tell.."

_"Well, you obviously can't go to work tomorrow, with your broken bones and all. And it's Saturday so Ali doesn't have school, and I don't have work either. Sooooo we are going to visit and keep you busy for the day!"_

I smile at her enthusiasm. "That would be nice"

_"Right?"_

She sounds so excited, it's contagious. "Yeees .. But I'm at Rachel's now, so I'll have to ask her first?"

_"That's fineee, I'll just tell Ali to bat her eyes and she won't be able to resist"_

I chuckle "You don't need Ali for that"

It takes her a second to realise what I said, I bet she's slightly narrowing her eyes right now, her brows in a little frown. And then a smile. _"Aaww .. You're so sweet"_

"Yeeah .." I grin goofily. "Well, I should probably go to sleep, since I'm having a busy day tomorrow!"

_"Yep, indeed. Goodnight, Sanny"_

I smile "Goodnight, Britt"

I end the call and shove my phone under the pillow, before laying down. I wiggle a bit, pull up the covers to find a comfortable sleeping position, and I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts anyone?<strong>


End file.
